Slushies
by sparemeyourconvictions
Summary: I suck at summaries so I'm not gonna write one  oneshot. Klaine.


Summary: I suck at summaries so I'm not gonna write one oneshot. Klaine.

A/N: Hey guys! This has probably been beta'd by Niamh. I told her not to read it before she posted it but she never listens to me **  
><strong>This is the first fic I've posted to fanfiction so I would really love your reviews. There are more to come-Niamh is uploading as we speak-and I hope you check them out!**  
><strong>_

Blaine sat in his car alone, fingers drumming at the steering wheel. He sat in the lot for a while, productivity avoiding him. Ever since it had been finalised that he would transfer to McKinley with Kurt, Blaine had been taken over with memories of his last public school. But he wanted to go here-for Kurt.

Blaine had accidentally arrived too early as if trying to get there and finish all his classes before the other students got to school. By this point, students were milling about, killing time before the bell. Nobody paid any attention to the car-or to Blaine.

When he saw the familiar car pull into the parking lot, Blaine took a deep breath, slinging his bag over his shoulder, and slid out of the car. Quickly crossing the lot, he stopped a few feet from Kurt's car.

"Hi Bl-" The rest of the word died on Kurt's lips as he glanced up from his car at his boyfriend.

Blaine looked down at his dark skin-tight jeans and looked back at Kurt with a nervous, almost sheepish, expression on his face. "A-Are they okay?" He asked quietly. Personally, Blaine thought he had done pretty well with the outfit for his first day but...

Kurt nodded, words failing him, causing a sort of shy smile from Blaine. The first bell rung out, signalling that the students should probably get their asses inside and attempt to be somewhere near their lesson by the next one.

Kurt closed the distance between himself and Blaine and both began talking animatedly about everything and nothing. Sometime during the walk inside the school, Blaine's hand found it's way into Kurt's, though neither made any attempt to change that.

A few people looked at the pair with disgusted expressions but for the most part, nobody batted an eyelid. Although after the prom incident last year, Kurt wasn't banking on it staying that way.

"...and this is your locker." Kurt ended helpfully, gesturing to the right one. He waited while Blaine sorted the contents of his locker and only took out the things he needed for glee-a.k.a. nothing academic.

When Blaine's locker closed sharply, he turned back to face his boyfriend. The older of the two spotted Azimio and a few other jocks rounding the corner, each holding a slushie.

"Hey, Hummel." Azimio called when he stopped, a foot or so from Kurt. The latter turned, spotted the slushie and screwed his eyes up.

...

But Kurt didn't feel the slushie. He heard it being thrown. And it kinda felt like he had moved but he couldn't feel the ice dripping through his clothes, sticking to his skin uncomfortably. And finally, he couldn't feel the burn in his eyes.

Kurt opened his eyes, blinking a little at first. When he took in the sight before him, Kurt's eyes widened fractionally. Blaine stood, in the middle of the hallway, shivering furiously, covered in blue ice.

"OhmyGod." Kurt's words came out in a rush and he took Blaine's hand again quickly. He began towing the older boy toward the bathroom just down the hall. Quickly making sure nobody was in there, Kurt shoved a trash can behind the door in case the jocks wanted to throw another at either of them.

The younger of the two turned back to his boyfriend and turned on the faucets, filling the basin. He watched, almost amused, as Blaine licked his lips.

"How did they know my favourite flavour?" He asked, glancing at Kurt in the mirror with a cheeky grin.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, taking one of his sticky hands.

"I love blue raspberry!" Blaine added, as if Kurt hadn't started speaking. Blaine shrugged off his jacket and dropped it to the ground.

Prompted by Kurt, Blaine sat in a stool-for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why it was in there-in front of the filled basin.

After a few protests about being able to do it himself, Blaine finally caved and leaned his head back so Kurt could wash the slushie out of his hair. His gelled hair. The gel that tamed his curls. Suddenly, Blaine wished he'd brought spare gel to school.

Kurt spoke softly as he worked. "Tell me what you're really thinking." He requested.

Blaine's eyes were closed though he resisted the urge to screw them shut.

"Kurt," He spoke just as softly, his voice almost a whisper. "It burns."

The younger boy was on the verge of tears when Blaine spoke again.

"But, hey! It saves me a dollar." Blaine joked, licking his lips.

That, for some reason, made Kurt angry, the fact he could just blow it off like that. Like it was nothing. Blaine had faced every single fear and memory of less-accepting schools to transfer to McKinley. For Kurt. Then, on his first day, before his first class, he took a slushie to the face. For Kurt. And why? Because he made sure his boyfriend didn't get hit. For Kurt.

"I-um. I'll go get you a shirt." Kurt quickly turned and hurried out of the bathroom.

*****

When Kurt returned to the bathroom, he was already talking before the door closed. "Hey, I know you were wearing white but I only have black or-" Kurt's sentence was cut off by what he saw. Blaine was standing, curls free of gel-and dripping water down Blaine's torso, which was bare.

Kurt briefly acknowledged the shirt wadded up into a ball and tossed on top of Blaine's jacket.

"I-Uh-I-Sorry.. I have-" Kurt held out the shirts uselessly.

Blaine, seemingly oblivious to Kurt's stammering, reached out and slid the pale blue shirt out of the younger boy's grip.

"Why blue?" Kurt asked as Blaine pulled on the shirt.

"I told you, blue raspberry is my favourite flavour." Kurt looked at Blaine with the most confused expression he had ever used. He was about to ask what that had to do with picking a shirt when Blaine spoke again. "And, it's the color of your eyes."

_**  
><strong>A/N: I really hope you like it and it wasn't too OC If you didn't like it, let me know! If you did, let me know!**  
><strong>Also, if you did, I am taking prompts for a new prompt fic I wanna start. So you can review or PM with your prompts or send me a Tumblr ask: starkidsmith****

Thanks guys!**  
><strong>_-sparemeyourconvictions_


End file.
